


Многие знания — многие печали

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Чего боится Стивен Стрэндж?





	

Стивен был гениальным ученым, а еще — всего лишь _человеком_. И, как всякий человек, Стивен боялся смерти.

И дело вовсе не в старости ( _старость_ — только очередное придуманное человеком слово), к тому же, как Стивен не без основания полагал, что прожитые годы ему к лицу. Нет, дело было в том, что смерть несла забвение, и Стивен боялся оказаться забытым.

На самом деле Стивен боялся многого: «потерять» руки, пистолета у виска, ухода Кристины, нищеты и так далее - но время страшило его больше всего остального.

_Время..._

Непознаваемая сущность, бесконечный поток, змея, кусающая собственный хвост… Люди придумали много имен для времени, но ни одно из них не было верным.

Стивен и сам не смог бы ответить на вопрос, что такое время, да и не стремился он давать ответы. Стивен жил, любил, работал, иногда отдыхал, и ему этого хватало.

....Пока он не встретил Древнюю.

Она показала ему ценность и при этом опасность знаний.

Она _научила_ Стивена, как и обещала.

Пусть и ценой своей жизни.


End file.
